A Bit Bad Assy
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Segala yang ada pada Chanyeol itu sialan. Tubuhnya adalah sebuah rayuan setan. Suara beratnya adalah bangsat. Tatapannya berengsek. Sentuhannya merupakan dosa besar. Nasib baikkah jika Baekhyun harus terperangkap dengan semua itu?/ChanBaek! Boyxboy! Lemon! Sex scene! Cheating!


**A BIT BAD ASSY**

A ChanBaek Fanfiction

Cast :

Virus Byun Baekhyun

Bacteria Park Chanyeol

Just Oh Sehun

And more

 _ **Boy x boy! Romance! Lemon! Sex scene! Cheating!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Warning 1**_

Dimohon kebijaksanaannya bagi pembaca yang tidak suka cerita yang banyak mengandung **umpatan, kata kasar, adegan seks eksplisit, dan yang terpenting pisang x pisang** , agar tidak melanjutkan niat anda membaca fic ini karena semua hal tersebut terkandung di dalamnya seperti kolestrol dalam gorengan xD

 _ **Warning 2**_

Jika anda berkeinginan untuk protes atas kurangnya ff ini, silahkan titip pesan saja untuk _cast_ atas nama Park Chanyeol dalam kotak review, sebisa mungkin akan saya sampaikan jika saya bertemu dengan beliau.

 _ **Warning 3**_

Tidak ada remedial. _No remedial_. Haram remidial untuk ff ini. So, for **Brida Wu** and **preciousca** , _This is your request and I dedicate this for your birthday_. Inget umur kalau bertindak dan berkata ya kakak xD

 **Maaf untuk ke-lebay-an** ** _warning_** **-nya.**

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

* * *

"Permisi, barang milikmu terjatuh."

Langkah santaiku terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menggema di koridor, tidak mungkin aku salah dengar atau berhalusinasi karena setengah jam yang lalu diam-diam aku meminum sekaleng bir. Karena suasana di sini begitu sepi, suara berat itu terdengar sangat nyaring di telingaku. Saat aku berbalik, aku mendapati seseorang dengan seragam senior sedang menunduk mengambil barang yang tergeletak di lantai.

Saat senior itu sudah berdiri tegak, aku sedikit terkejut. Tubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang sudah dipotong pendek itu sangat kukenali, anggota pramuka dilarang berambut panjang. Matanya bulat, dengan tulang hidung yang tinggi plus bibir yang terlihat manis dengan seringaiannya.

Oh, benar, dia, **Park** **Chanyeol** seniorku, baru saja menyeringai.

Setelah beberapa detik aku memperhatikan bibir seksinya yang menyeringai, kualihkan fokusku pada barang yang dipegangnya. Sial, itu memang milikku. Beberapa saat lalu aku sempat memintanya dari Kyungsoo saat anak itu dengan bodohnya membawa banyak persediaan bahkan di acara kampus seperti ini. Akan baik-baik saja jika barang yang terjatuh itu hanya sebuah pena, tapi itu benar-benar barang keramat, dan sebuah kesialan terbesar saat seorang Park Chanyeol yang memergokiku.

"Sebuah ide bagus, huh, membawa kondom di acara seperti ini?"

Sial. Semoga dia tidak menyadari mataku yang bergetar dan keringat yang mulai muncul di dahiku.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Tapi itu bukan milikku," jawabku seraya berusaha terlihat serileks mungkin. Jantungku kian berdetak lebih cepat seiring langkah kakinya yang mendekat ke arahku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan matanya yang seolah mengurungku. Tahu-tahu aku dan Chanyeol sudah berhadapan, ia menunduk, hingga nafasnya menerpa anak rambut yang menjuntai di dahiku.

"Pacarmu tidak mengikuti acara ini, Baekhyun. Kenapa bisa kau membawa bungkus penis ini ke acara sekolah?" Baru sadar aku menahan nafas. Serius, mendengarnya berkata jorok seperti itu membuat nafasku memberat, otakku _blank_ dan bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, mencari mataku yang sedang menghindarinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada pacar temannya, huh?

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan milikku," tandasku sekali lagi sembari mundur selangkah. Chanyeol tertawa lirih, mendekat selangkah padaku, mengembalikan jarak yang ada di antara kami.

"Aku melihat sendiri kondom ini jatuh dari sakumu, sayang." Ia berbisik di telingaku, pasti dia sengaja membuat nafasnya memberat, itu membuatku merinding. "Aku dilema, harus kulaporkan ini pada pembina atau pada Sehun, ya?"

Gelenganku membuat bibirnya menggesek daun telingaku. Wajahku kian memanas. Dia terkekeh sekali lagi. "Jangan macam-macam, Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang. Chanyeol menarik lembut tanganku dan berjalan, beberapa kali mencoba membuka pintu terdekat dan akhirnya menemukan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Setelah berhasil membawaku ikut masuk sebuah ruangan bersamanya, ia menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding terdekat.

Nafas kami memburu, badanku memanas, wajahku berhadapan dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat, aku menelan ludah gugup. Kenapa aku harus menghadapi Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dia tahu jika aku menyukainya, dia tahu meskipun aku dan Sehun berpacaran, aku masih saja sempat memperhatikannya, Chanyeol tahu dan aku takut dia akan memanfaatkan keadaanku.

 _Segala yang ada pada_ _Chanyeol_ _itu sialan. Tubuhnya adalah sebuah rayuan setan. Suara beratnya adalah bangsat. Tatapannya_ _berengsek_ _. Sentuhannya_ _merupakan_ _dosa besar._

"Bolehkah kondom ini kugunakan, Baekhyun?" ucapnya sensual. Aku tidak sempat menjawab perkataannya karena jari telunjuknya menekan bibirku, mengusapnya sekali sebelum menggantinya dengan bibirnya yang penuh, menghisap bibirku dengan kuat. "Aku ingin aku dan kondom ini berada di dalammu."

Kedua telapak tangannya berada di bokongku, mendorongnya ke depan hingga pinggul kami bersentuhan, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat ereksinya terasa dan menggesek perut bawahku. Tubuhku memanas, kesulitan bernapas, dan aku sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman kami, aku membuka kelopak mataku yang secara tidak sadar tertutup saat Chanyeol mencumbu bibirku. Aku juga terkejut saat mendapati kedua tanganku mencengkram bahunya untuk mendekat ke arahku.

Jantungku benar-benar berdetak luar biasa cepat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, perasaanku pada pria ini. Secara sadar aku memeluk punggungnya, kutenggelamkan hidungku pada bahunya, menghirup aroma ekstasi Chanyeol. Ketika mendengar detak jantung kami seirama, secara refleks aku tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan memulainya?" Aku berbisik lirih di telinganya. Ia hanya bergumam sembari mengelus punggungku dari tulang ekor sampai tulang leher. "Kau ingin memakainya sendiri atau harus kupakaikan?"

Getar tawanya terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telingaku. Tangannya bergerak melepas ikat pinggang dan melepas kait celanaku. Sensasi geli terasa saat penisku yang masih terbalut celana dalam dibelainya beberapa kali. Aku butuh yang lebih dari ini, maka dari itu aku menurunkan celana dalamku dan menuntun tangan Chanyeol agar menyentuh penisku, dan dia melakukannya. "Kau benar-benar panas, Baekhyun."

"Aah.. Hmm, Chanyeol!"

Bisikannya memperparah keadaan. Sementara tangannya bekerja pada penisku, bibirnya berkeliaran di leherku, meninggalkan jejak basah yang membuatku kian lapar akan sentuhannya. Secara tidak sadar aku telah melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya dan menggesek puting susunya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram. Aku suka mendengarnya mendesah, aku senang dia melakukannya karenaku.

Gerakan tangannya di penisku membuatku bergerak tidak karuan. Ketika perutku menekan penisnya yang ereksi, aku sadar jika aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada penisnya. Maka dari itu, aku membebaskannya dari celana beserta celana dalamnya. Penis itu kugenggam dengan kedua tangan, mengurutnya dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya, Chanyeol mengumpat keras. Aku orgasme, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku, ketika aku membuka mata, aku mendapati dia menatapku dengan intens. Tatapannya menyiratkan dia begitu menginginkanku, batinku girang dengan pemikiran itu.

Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan dia membalasnya. Aku kembali mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol sambil meremasnya dan aku senang melihatnya kewalahan hanya dengan kedua tanganku.

Dia mendorongku ke belakang hingga punggungku membentur sebuah lemari, tanganku secara refleks meraih apapun yang bisa kujangkau dan aku menjatuhkan tongkat pramuka yang terkumpul di sudut. Baru kusadari jika kami berada di ruang penyimpanan. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang memergoki kami?

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba surut saat jari Chanyeol membelai lubangku, dia gila, _aku pun lebih gila_. Aku menekuk lututku, hingga jari Chanyeol yang menggoda lubangku nyaris masuk, dia tertawa lagi dan aku menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Penisnya masih mengeras dan aku terobsesi untuk membuat spermanya keluar darinya, maka dari itu aku berjongkok dan membawa penisnya mendekat ke wajahku. Ujung penisnya lembab dan aku menggoda lubang penis itu dengan jempol, menekannya keras hingga dia berteriak dengan keras, gantian aku yang tertawa karena reaksinya.

" _Suck it_ , Baek!" Mungkin dia kesal karena kutertawakan, dia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku masih saja tertawa dan itu menyalurkan getaran pada penisnya. Dia memajukan pinggulnya, membuatku tersedak karena ujung penisnya menyodok tenggorokanku.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya? Konyol sekali jika aku mati tersedak penis," protesku. Aku berniat kembali berdiri tapi Chanyeol menahan bahuku.

"Lakukan dengan benar, _please._ " Aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol memerah, berkeringat dam itu terlihat sangat seksi. Fokusku kembali pada kejantanannya. Satu tanganku meremas _twinsbal_ _l_ -nya, Chanyeol berteriak dengan menyebut namaku saat mulutku menyedot penisnya. Dia sangat manis.

Beberapa menit aku mengurut penis Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya kian mengeras, mulutku pegal juga. Chanyeol menarik bahuku agar berdiri, dan dia mencium bibirku yang belepotan _precum_ -nya. Lidah Chanyeol membelai belahan bibirku dan menghisapnya. Ketika tautan kami terputus, nafas memburu Chanyeol menerpa wajahku. "Baekhyun."

Dia mengecupku. "Baekhyun." Dia mengecupku lagi. "Baekhyun."

"Ada apa, bodoh?" Dia mengecupku lagi.

"Aku senang menyebut namamu."

"Apa kau berniat menghentikan ini dan mulai menggombal?"

Bibirnya mengecupku sekali lagi lalu membalik badanku hingga aku menghadap lemari di belakangku. Chanyeol meremas bokongku beberapa kali dan aku merasakan birahiku kian meningkat. Bokongku ditarik ke sisi yang berlawanan dan kuyakin lubangku pasti begitu terlihat sekarang. Aku merasakan jari Chanyeol yang basah menggesek pinggiran lubangku hingga aku merasa begitu panas.

"Lebih baik jangan menggodaku terlalu lama, Chanyeol." Aku menggeram saat Chanyeol meludah di lubangku tanpa benar-benar melakukan _f_ _i_ _ngering_ padaku. Dia tertawa lagi, aku berniat berteriak marah padanya namun kuurungkan karena dua jarinya tiba-tiba masuk hingga ujung. Itu sakit tapi aku suka. Jari Chanyeol bergerak di dalamku, begitu panas dan geli.

Aku bergerak melecehkan jari Chanyeol. Kutekuk sedikit lututku dan meluruskannya lagi, terus seperti itu sehingga jari Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat. Kudengar Chanyeol mengumpat lalu tubuhku ditegakkan. Punggungku menekan dadanya yang liat. Dia merobek bungkus kondom yang dibawanya sejak tadi dan memakainya dengan terburu, aku membantunya memasangkan benda itu sambil meremas penis Chanyeol dengan keras. Lelaki itu menggeram lalu menggigit bahuku gemas. Satu tangannya kemudian memeluk leherku dari belakang dan tangannya yang lain tengah berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke dalamku.

"Armmm, hhh... Baek - ahh..."

Untuk memudahkan penetrasi, aku menaikkan satu kakiku dan menapakkannya pada lemari. Penis Chanyeol mulai masuk dan aku meringis. Ujungnya benar-benar besar dan itu membuat lubangku sakit. Aku merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol menggesek dinding rektumku dengan pelan dan itu sangat perih. Penisnya mundur kembali dengan menyisakan ujungnya di dalamku, lalu menghentaknya hingga pangkal penisnya tenggelam di lubangku. Sangat panas dan aku nyaris mual saat merasakan betapa dalamnya Chanyeol berada dalam diriku.

" _Are you okay_ , Baek?" Nafasku masih memburu dan aku meresponnya dengan mengecupi lengannya yang memeluk leherku. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya lagi dan menghentaknya kembali, terus seperti itu. Aku merintih dan mendesah halus tepat di samping kepalanya. Lidah Chanyeol bermain di daun telingaku, mengecup rahang hingga leherku, sedangkan tangannya mengurut penisku yang ereksi sedari tadi.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menurunkan kakiku yang bertengger pada lemari. Satu tanganku ia kunci di belakang tubuhku, dan tanganku yang lain bertumpu pada dinding di depanku.

"Ah.. Chanyeol!"

Pinggul Chanyeol kembali bergerak, suara hentakan dari bokongku dan pangkal penis Chanyeol membuatku berpikir betapa berirama gerakan kami. Aku terus-terusan mendesah dan Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara berat.

"Baekhyun... Apa ini cukup... Un - tukmu? Haaah!" Gerakan Chanyeol kian cepat dan dan aku rasa aku orgasme di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram lagi saat aku mengetatkan lubangku. "Sial, kau benar-benar sempit!"

Aku tidak fokus dengan ucapan dan umpatannya karena nikmat yang diciptakan penis Chanyeol di dalamku. Hingga suara knop pintu yang berusaha dibuka dari luar itu mengagetkanku dan membuatku sadar jika kami beresiko untuk ketahuan melakukan tindakan asusila di lingkungan kampus.

Aku menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang masih saja menyodokku. Melirik ke arah pintu dan aku benar- benar yakin jika ada orang yang akan masuk ke sini. Dengan buru-buru aku melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari dalamku, meraih apa saja yang tadi kami lucuti dan bersembunyi di balik rak penyimpanan barang. Benar saja, selang beberapa detik, suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuktikan bahwa ada orang yang masuk ke sini.

 _"Ada aroma aneh di sini."_ suara seseorang.

 _"Aku jadi merinding. Cepat ambil tali itu dan segera pergi dari sini."_

Aku dan Chanyeol berjongkok di balik rak, dengan penasaran aku mengintip keadaan di luar sana. Sedang takut dipergoki, masih saja sempat Chanyeol kembali menggoda lubangku dengan jarinya. Aku mendelik padanya dan ia hanya tersenyum aneh.

Dia meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah lututku dan tangannya yang lain di sekitar leherku. Ia menggendongku dan meletakkanku di atas matras. Tubuhnya mengungkungku lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun." Aku melebarkan kedua kakiku dan menuntun penisnya kembali masuk ke dalam lubangku. Penuh sekali. Aku menyeringai saat Chanyeol mendesis. "Kau ... Ahh!"

Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya lambat, tapi dalam sekali. Suara pertemuan kulit itu terdengar di tengah suasana hening ini. Aku menahan pinggulnya agar berhenti bergerak terlebih dahulu.

 _"Ha .. Han.. Tu. Cepat pergi dari sini!"_ Suara itu terdengar sebelum suara gebrakan pintu terdengar, kami terkikik geli karenanya. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada Chanyeol dan tatapannya membuatku terasa sangat panas. Aku begitu menginginkannya.

"Kau ingin aku menyodokmu dengan keras, Baekhyun?"

Penis Chanyeol masih keras di dalamku sedangkan dia masih belum bergerak, masih menatapku dengan cara yang sebelumnya. Dia mengecupku bibirku dalam dan lama sekali, sebelum meluruskan kakiku hingga betisku menempel erat pada bahu Chanyeol, pinggulnya bergerak lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan keras. Aku menjerit karena ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostatku hingga aku bergetar.

Secara tiba-tiba dia melepas tautan kami dan aku menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol melepas kondom yang sudah karena cairan _precum_ -nya itu sambil melirikku yang menatapnya heran. "Aku benci benda ini. Ingin merasakanmu lebih dekat, sayang."

Chanyeol menuntunku untuk berbaring miring, dia menempatkan diri di belakangku dan penis panjang itu masuk lagi ke lubangku. Mungkin ini yang terdalam. Sekarang aku merasakan betapa panas penis Chanyeol bisa melebur dalam kenikmatan saat menggesek langsung dinding-dinding lubangku. Bokongku menampar perut Chanyeol dengan keras saat pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat setiap detiknya. Bibir Chanyeol berkeliaran membasahi bahu hingga punggungku, tangannya bekerja menggesek dadaku membuat penisku pun seakan bisa orgasme tanpa disentuhnya.

"Chanyeol.. Chan .. Ahhhh!"

Gerakan pinggulnya benar-benar cepat, tidak adil rasanya jika aku hanya menjadi penerima dan tidak bertindak, maka dari itu aku menggerakkan pinggulku juga berlawanan dengan gerakan Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi di telingaku.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membuatku lupa daratan, aku hanya memikirkan betapa beruntungnya hari ini karena aku berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol, menerima ciumannya, pelukannya, cumbuannya.

Aku orgasme sekali lagi dan kurasakan penis tegang Chanyeol berkedut di lubangku. Dia menusukkan penisnya lambat dan dalam selama beberapa kali, memeras spermanya di lubangku. Aku merasa sangat penuh dengan penis dan spermanya kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku menjemput surga bersama Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berharap Chanyeol berada di sisiku saat aku membuka mata. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Oke, ini mulai terdengar seperti cerita cinta murahan sekarang. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa malam panas panjangku semalam bersama Chanyeol adalah mimpi. Tapi saat merasakan betapa pegalnya seluruh tubuhku dan perih di bagian bawahku, itu menjadi bukti bahwa semalam aku bemar benar seks dengan Chanyeol.

Apa aku harus beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak meninggalkanku telanjang sendirian di ruang penyimpanan alih-alih sekarang aku terbaring di ruang kesehatan dengan pakaian lengkap? Sepertinya harus. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu sadis. Yang sadis itu aku, apa yang telah kulakukan, bercinta dengan teman kekasihku sendiri? Tapi, tidak kupungkiri bahwa aku memang menyukai Chanyeol.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, tirai di sampingku terbuka dan Sehun berada di sana. Dia mendekat dan menyentuh dahiku. "Kau merasa lebih baik? Chanyeol bilang semalam kau demam."

Sehun itu juga tampan, dia juga baik, tapi juga sama berengseknya dengan Chanyeol. Dia preman sekolah yang suka padaku. Aku juga menyukainya. Apa aku terdengar terlalu naif sekarang?

Melihatnya yang mengkhawatirkanku, aku jadi semakin bersalah.

"Sehun..." Aku berusaha untuk duduk dengan bersandar bantal, aku harus mengakhiri perasaan bersalah ini. "Maafkan aku."

Ucapanku membuat alis Sehun berkerut, jelas dia bingung. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Apa kau rindu dengan hukuma - "

"Aku telah tidur dengan Chanyeol," kataku menyela ucapannya. Dia terdiam. Aku pun terdiam. Ada raut kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Sehun, jelas saja! Pacarnya berselingkuh dengam sahabatnya sendiri, apa yang lebih sakit dari itu? "Aku tahu aku salah, mari kita putus saja."

Dia masih saja diam, lalu menghembuskan napas kasar. Kulihat tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Dia tidak lagi mau menatap mataku. Aku tahu dia sangat ingin memukulku, _kenapa tidak kau pukul saja pengkhianat ini, Sehun?_ Apakah dia tidak tega padaku?

"Oke."

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhiku. Saat akan membuka knop pintu, pintu itu terbuka dari luar dan Chanyeol muncul dari sana. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengangkat telapak tangannya, berniat memberi salam _highfive_ seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Aku mendengar Sehun berbisik dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu tajam, '"Bagaimana rasanya, menikmati tubuh pacar temanmu, huh?"

Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol melebar saat mendengar kalimat Sehun. Ia melirikku yang menatap mereka dari brankar tempatku duduk. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tenggorokanku sakit, sulit untuk mengambil napas, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan perasaan tidak menyenangkan memenuhi dadaku. Sehun kemudian pergi dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol juga tidak menyerah dan keluar mengejar Sehun.

Aku menghela napas yang tidak sadar kutahan sedari tadi. Ini kacau. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Sehun begitu baik padaku walaupun dia berperangai kasar. Aku menyukainya saat dia memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Tapi aku juga menyukai Chanyeol sejak awal. Mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki yang berharga untukku.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul dari sana. Dia mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti saat kami sudah berhadapan. Aku mendongak agar bisa bertemu dengan tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Sehun?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol lontarkan padaku. Bukan menanyakan keadaanku, bukan bertanya mengapa aku memasang wajah seperti ini di hadapannya, bukan. "Kau tahu aku dan Sehun sangat dekat dari kecil. Dan kau membiarkannya membenciku karena dirimu?"

Aku terkejut saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padaku. Karenaku? Itu terdengar seperti aku menggoda Chanyeol dan berakhir berselingkuh dari Sehun.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun lebih jauh, Chanyeol, aku berakhir dengannya," ucapku dengan sabar. Jika aku sama-sama marah seperti dirinya, keadaan tidak akan mungkin menjadi lebih baik, bukan?

"Lalu apa yang kudapatkan dari itu? Sehun membenciku?! Aku harus bagaimana dengan itu?! Apa yang akan kaulakukan?!" Chanyeol berteriak di depan wajahku dan itu membuatku sedikit takut, aku baru pernah melihat kemarahannya yang seperti ini.

Apa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Aku pernah mendengar sebuat pepatah yang mengatakan persahabatan itu sedekat ruas jari, tapi aku tidak tahu jika itu terjadi pada mereka dan tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan persahabatan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol sedekat itu. "Sehun ada di sisiku saat ayahku memukulku dengan tongkat _baseball_. Dia memberiku sebagian makanannya saat perutku kelaparan karena seharian penuh tidak makan. Dia rela bergantian jaket denganku saat tahu bahwa aku hanya punya selembar kaos di lemariku. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku menyakiti sahabatku sendiri?"

Aku terdiam saat Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya, betapa Sehun sangat berarti baginya sebagai saudara. Aku benar-benar bersalah dan sudah seharusnya aku merasa bersalah dan berdosa. Aku membuat Chanyeol menyakiti temannya, ini memang salahku. Tapi apakah ini hanya salahku? Aku merasa sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakan semua ini terjadi karenaku. Jika Sehun begitu berarti, apakah aku tidak memiliki sebuah arti untuknya?

"Kita melakukannya bersama, Chanyeol. Kenapa kau berbicara seolah hanya aku yang menyakiti Sehun? Aku pikir dengan jujur tentang kita pada Sehun - "

" - tentang kita?" Chanyeol memutus ucapanku. Tatapannya tidak berubah dari tadi, dia menatapku dingin, sangat berbeda dengan tatapan sayangnya semalam. "Memang ada apa di antara kita?"

Pertanyaannya kali ini membuatku bungkam. Bukankah Park Chanyeol yang tadi malam mengelusku, menciumku mencumbuku dan mencintaiku adalah Chanyeol yang ini? Bukankah dia yang menatapku dengan penuh cinta dan berbisik sayang padaku, benar, kan, Park Chanyeol yang ini?

"Kau salah paham dengan 'kita', Baekhyun." Dengan jahat dia berbisik, harum nafasnya tak lagi membuatku mabuk kepayang, bisikannya membuat aku berdarah, tatapan tajamnya menghujamku hingga luka itu retak menyebar ke seluruh permukaan. "Jika kau bisa melakukan seks dengan orang lain saat tengah menjalin hubungan seseorang, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan berbuat begitu di belakangku, kan?"

Hatiku yang berdarah kini bernanah. Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku sangat terhina dan marah sampai kurasa tubuhku bergetar mendengar kalimat itu terdengar dari bibirnya.

Aku sakit. Aku berdarah. Yang kutahu, kami sama-sama memegang mata pisau, kami sama-sama terluka, namun luka yang berbeda. Dia menyayatku dan dirinya sendiri, namun meninggalkanku bersama pisau itu, membiarkanku merasakan sakitnya sendiri. Tidak ingin menyembuhkan luka ini bersama. Chanyeol menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini.

 _Seharusnya, cuma hanya menjadi manusia penuh dosa itu tidak perlu serakah sepertiku._

 _Tuhan telah menyadarkanku betapa derajat manusia terkadang tidak lebih agung dari seekor binatang karena keserakahannya._

Park Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan hembusan nafas secandu anggur, dengan tatapan sehangat angin musim semi, aku harap inilah kali terakhirnya. Aku berharap ini adalah kali terakhir aku merasakan hembusan nafasmu, mendengar suaramu, melihat raut wajahmu, dan merasakan perasaan sayang ini padamu.

 _Kuharap kita tak berada dalam garis takdir yang sama._ _Untuk sekarang, besok, besoknya lagi, atau selamanya._

 _Bagaimana? Ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk saudara Park Chanyeol?_


End file.
